Serenity
by TDP2009
Summary: Sequel to 'Peace' James and Sofia have been living happily in Perth for three years, will it last or will they have a new foe to face? After being forced to return to ruling a kingdom that doesn't want them James has to decide what is best for his family or die trying to keep them safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first two months on the ship were the hardest for Sofia, she wasn't used to traveling and became very seasick. James wasn't affected by the constant heaving of the ship since he had grown up traveling to other kingdoms with his father but he felt very sorry for his fiancée.

Within the course of six months they had made port at 8 different kingdoms looking for Sofia's mother as well as the rest of the resistance. Finally they arrived in a small village called Perth in the kingdom of Galatia which James had never heard of before.

'I hope we get a better lead this time, James. I'm not sure how much longer I can take living on that ship' Sofia complained holding her stomach and wobbling onto the wooden dock

She put her arm around his neck and he put his around her waist lovingly trying to help the poor girl walk. Snow and Ice covered the ground dangerously making it that much harder for her.

'I know, my love, me too. lets go find somewhere to get cleaned up and start talking to some villagers' he proposed and she agreed enthusiastically.

James noticed that Sofia was slowly gaining some weight and was, thankfully, no longer so frail looking. He had been making sure she ate at every meal and even though she had been sick the past few weeks his efforts to get her healthy were paying off; even more than before he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

They were only able to take baths when they made port, of course there were wash basins onboard the ship but salt water doesn't exactly make you feel clean. especially your hair. Snow flurries whipped around them as they made their way through the village. James took off his coat and placed it over Sofia's already cloaked shoulders and held her close. No one was around to ask directions but soon they came upon a bath house. Inside was warm with humidity and the smell of lavender and vanilla enticed their senses. They parted ways and once they had finished their baths they ventured back into the cold in search of some decent food.

The couple came across an inn not far from the bath house and figured if anyone would have information on travelers as well as a hot meal it would be the inn keeper. They entered the two story brick building and Sofia walked smoothly up to the counter 'Excuse me' Sofia greeted an old grey haired man who was standing behind a small wooden desk surrounded by paper

'I was wondering if my mother has been here. Her name is Miranda, She is a little taller than me, has long brown hair and would be traveling with a small group'

'Well let me think' The man said in a thick unknown accent as he checked a pile of paper in front of him 'Wait, she wouldn't happen to have a green pendant and a silver wedding band would she?'

'Yes, that's her!' Sofia exclaimed happily clutching James's hand 'When was she here?'

'Well miss, she's still here. She and her group are staying in room 4' he smiled pointing to a flight of beautiful wooden stairs

'James, my mom is here!' Sofia yelled pulling him up the stairs

When they arrived outside room number 4 Sofia knocked loudly on the door

'Who's there?' A man's voice boomed and echoed off the hallway

'I need a lead hammer' Sofia called confidently confusing James

'What size?' the voice boomed again

'What is going on?' James whispered

'It's our code' she whispered back '40 centimeters' she replied to the voice

watching the door knob turn A big man who looked to be in his mid thirties with a bushy greying beard opened the door and his face lit up when he saw Sofia

'Hello, Ty' She beamed

'Sofia, my girl! We've been waiting for you! Miranda, they found us!' He smiled hugging the beaming girl and looked at James

'Your majesty, 'tis a pleasure' he said formally bowing Before James could reply or explain what had happened a woman who looked like Sofia only taller with stress lines around her eyes and higher cheek bones appeared in the narrow doorway

'Mother' Sofia whispered and clung to her for dear life

'Sofia, I'm so glad you're ok' Miranda smiled looking up at James from her daughter's arms

'Your majesty. Thank you for watching over my daughter but if I may be so bold to ask, why are you here?' she asked skeptically

James explained everything to them, about how Sofia had been the reason Silas was able to be banished from the kingdom and how Elder Sven had been left in charge and was supposed to find a replacement for the throne. Everyone had gathered around him by that point, there were seven people circled around listening intently who all seemed very pleased with his news.

'We can go home!' Ty bellowed to his companions

'All hail king James!' The group cheered bowing deeply

'You may not be the crowned king any longer, but the throne will forever supposed to belong to you' Miranda assured him

'Mother there is one other thing' Sofia blushed taking James's hand gingerly 'James and I are engaged'

everyone got quiet and looked at Miranda somberly

'Sofia, sweetheart, there is something I have to tell you before you marry him...' Miranda looked to her companions but none of them seemed to want to help her explain and Sofia realized what it was that she was trying to say

'Oh, you mean the protection curse?' she asked and they all looked at her stunned

'You know about it?' one of the men in the circle asked

'Of course, It wasn't hard to figure out why I had needed to keep James safe, but a sorcerer broke it while I was captured and I truly am in love with him'

'And I with her' James replied sweetly as she rested her head on his shoulder

'Well you will have to have your wedding before we return to Enchancia' Ty laughed

'When do you plan on returning?' James asked

'Tonight' Miranda said winking at them

'We'd best go find a priest then' James laughed hugging Sofia tightly After everything they had been through they could finally be married and start a normal life together. It was more than they could ever ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James and Sofia lived at the inn for four months after they were married while James and some of his new found friends from the village built a home for them about a mile from the village on a hillside overlooking the sea. Everyone in Perth seemed very kind since, for once, no one knew who they were. They realized they were far enough away from Enchancia that nobody knew their faces and they could walk down the street without being ridiculed.

Sofia had found out she was pregnant a month after their wedding night and sent word to Miranda. She had returned to Enchancia with the rest of the resistance but eagerly returned to Perth to take care of her daughter until after the baby was born. When the house was finally completed Sofia was in her second trimester. Miranda had toyed with the idea of staying to be with her grandchild and James surprised his mother-in-law by adding on separate living quarters for her so she could stay permanently.

The house wasn't overly grand, four bedrooms, a kitchen, modest living space, but was perfect for their growing family. A small garden was nestled in the back yard and James built a swing set for their future child. Everything was falling into place for them, they had established a new life for themselves and at the end of the summer their son Embry was born.

Miranda was all too happy to look after him while Sofia gardened and James went hunting with his companions. James would spend his nights with his son by the fire teaching him of far off places and useful life skills while during the days Sofia and Miranda let him help them in the kitchen. He was a bright, curios child with unruly blonde hair and big blue eyes that sparkled with child like wonder. By the time Embry was three James and Sofia had nearly forgotten of the events that had transpired back in Enchancia, he was absolutely at home in his domesticated, peasant life. it wasn't until mid summer of Embry's third year that they feared for their lives once again.

The sun was shining bright and the sky was a clear blue while Sofia and Miranda were having tea. Embry's giggling consumed the air as he chased a butterfly and James was inside cleaning the hearth when Ty appeared over the hill towards their home.

"TY!" Miranda called waving happily James came outside at the sound of his name

"Ty's here?" he asked enthusiastically No one from the resistance had visited them since they left after the wedding. A shiver of fear pricked his spine.

"Hello everyone, beautiful day isn't it" he boomed

"It's so great to see you!" Sofia ran and flung her arms around his muscular neck His smile was strained and a glint of regret crossed his small dark eyes

"Would you like some tea?" Miranda insisted oblivious to his obvious mood

"Yah, it's been too long. Where's the baby?" he asked trying his best to cover his intentions Sofia picked a squirming Embry up proudly and Ty stared in disbelief

"He looks just like you, your majesty. ain't no baby though" he laughed roughly

"as you said, it's been too long. What brings you to Perth?" Miranda inquired handing him his cup of tea as they sat down on the white lawn chairs Ty took a long drink evading their glances for a moment

"I have some unsettling news" James's heart sank into his chest. He knew something was wrong.

"what's happened?" James asked not wanting to hear the answer

"Sven has died...and he never named a successor, I'm afraid you have to return to Enchancia, sire"

Nobody said a word. The air seemed to chill slightly as they all stared at the big man in front of them. Return to Enchancia? After everything that had happened and all that they had established in Perth, the thought made him physically sick.

"No, I will name you king, Ty. There is no way I will put my family in danger" James said matter-of-factly

"As much as I appreciate that, sire, the people want king Rolland II's son back on the throne. Things have changed since you were last there. Sven rated you highly after you left and we believe that you've changed and are suitable to take your throne back" Ty said thoughtfully

James shook his head "I'm sure some people are convinced of that truth but I won't take a chance of what happened...happening to me...or my wife or son. I can't" James could feel the blood leave his face as he spoke.

If anything happened to them he would never forgive himself. Sofia was the love of his life, they had planned on having more children soon and if he took the throne back he wouldn't let that happen. There were too many dangerous factors to consider.

'You at least need to go back and speak to the elders and maybe attend the Royal festival. Consider coming back" Ty pressed finishing his tea "My ship leaves in the morning"

"James we could-" Sofia started but James put his hand up

"IF I decide to this, I do this alone. Losing you to some act of terror would be an unnecessary loss. I WILL NOT put you in danger" His voice was harsher than he intended and he immediately regretted it

"Having Sofia next to you will make things easier on you. She is, may I remind you, the reason Silas was stopped" Miranda warned him "I will keep Embry here, where he will be the safest. You have to at least try to see if you could return. Enchancia needs a king"

"I agree, that's why I left Sven in charge. He was supposed to make sure this never happened. I trusted him and he failed o keep my family safe!" James was seething

"Sven couldn't decide on anyone who he trusted enough to take the throne. He wasn't exactly the best choice, in my opinion. While he made sure we kept in good standings with our sister kingdoms he didn't throw any balls to keep in touch with the village, he was far to picky about people's personal affairs to decide on a king or queen. The only choice we have is for you to return and take the throne once again or choose someone who will make a difference this time" Everyone was thrown off by Ty's boldness but James calmed down at his words.

He had to fix things. He was born into royalty, the son of a great king who had been taken from his subjects involuntarily. He owed it to the ones who wanted him back to find them someone with thought this time, as for the ones who didn't want him back. Well. He would have to deal with them as they came and his trust would have to be placed carefully.

"We will leave in the morning. Mother, I know Embry will be safe in your care. we won't be gone long and will keep in touch" he turned his attention to Miranda who had a look of relief in her eyes

"This visit is long overdue, James. Keep my daughter safe as I will your son"

"That is my number one priority, trust me"

"So I guess we're going back to Enchancia" Sofia sighed, a tinge of fright wafted in her beautiful eyes

"Looks that way, Love"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wind was rigid as James carried their luggage and helped Sofia off the ship onto Enchancia's dock. Nothing had changed while they were away, the village looked the same and he was fearful the villagers were as well.

A golden carriage was waiting ahead of them housing a cold, aged looking Baileywick. When he saw the couple walking towards him he exited hesitantly "Your majesties. Welcome back" Baileywick greeted them formally not making eye contact James smiled at him warmly to ease his tension. James couldn't tell if it was caused by Baileywick being worried James was mad at him or if perhaps he was upset they had returned. Eventually the truth would have to come out.

"Baileywick, it's good to see you" James assured him and he just nodded The years had not been good to the thin framed man. His once thick brown hair was now balding on the top with strips of grey running thought it and his face seemed was riddled with wrinkles around his mouth and eyes.

Sofia kept her tongue assessing the situation no doubt. She had proven to be quite the logical thinker in the relationship which married well with James's spontaneous tendencies. He wished, however, that she would say something. She had been deep in thought the last two weeks but when he would ask her about she just ignored him.

James knew Sofia was worried about what lied ahead once they entered the castle. There were villagers lining the roads to the castle protesting his return, but there weren't as many as James had expected. There was no angry mobs with torches which rested his racing mind. They arrived at their destination quickly and were practically dragged inside before the angry group showed up on the doorstep.

'Ah, your majesties, welcome!' A small man with beady black eyes and greasy black hair greeted them as though they were guests in his home. James had a weird feeling about him but shook it off and shook his hand

'You have me at a disadvantage, sir' he smiled as well as he could without giving away his reservations

'Seymour, Seymour Flynn. I am the head of staff' he boasted proudly

'I thought Baileywick was head of staff' Sofia said her first words since arriving curiously

'Yes. Well, he retired from that duty two years ago. He is strictly in charge of transportation and event planning now' Seymour laughed to himself

James didn't say anything as a maid he had never seen took his and Sofia's bags and coats

'I want you to feel at home here, I've only heard rumors from what happened those years ago and you should know I disagree whole heartedly with how you were treated. King Silas hasn't been heard from since you left and all the parties involved with your banishment have been dealt with to the highest extent of Enchancian law' Seymour told them gravely

'Rumors can be misleading. Where are you from originally that you didn't know what was going on back then?'

'I'm from the kingdom of Tangu, sire. King Silas kept us in the dark of what was going on, we only knew he was gone to attend your ball. It wasn't until he was banished from Enchancia and our trade with you had been cut off that we learned the horrible truth. Yes you were known as a ruthless ruler but what they did to you was unacceptable so a bunch of us including myself left and I was employed here'

'well let me get something straight right now. we weren't banished, Flynn. We left for our safety. Trust me, if it were not of absolute importance we would not have returned. Also what do you you mean dealt with? Cedric lifted Sofia's curse and the fairies are an irreplaceable asset to Royal Prep. Please tell me they weren't banished...or god forbid executed' he could feel his blood boil

No one should have been reprimanded in any way for the events that transpired then. He deserved it all and if not for that curse he wouldn't have his beautiful family. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

'Cedric has been in the dungeons for the past two and a half years under order of King Sven and the fairies were sent to never land indefinitely. His majesty decided that since you had been rehabilitated so quickly that they had acted impulsively. He felt bad for what happened until he died and wouldn't talk about it'

'Release Cedric at once and please send word to the fairies that they can return to their teaching duties. Be sure to relieve whomever took their place as headmaster of the school. That should have never happened, I made a grave mistake leaving Sven in charge of my kingdom' James squeezed Sofia's hand in an attempt not to let himself get too mad

'If that's what you wish, sire. I will, however, advise you against setting Cedric free. He is a wizard after all. Aren't you worried that he will retaliate against you for being detained so long?' Seymour's voice was low as though he was afraid Cedric could hear him obviously frightened of magic

'If it comes to that we can deal with him accordingly. I think we will be fine though' James's tone was colder than he intended but he didn't care.

Things needed to be set right and the best chance he had was to right his wrongs. He needed to speak to the villagers before the royal festival which was only two weeks away. The possibility of an attack between now and then was too great.

'Who has been left in charge since Sven's demise?' Sofia inquired still holding his hand

'I have' a voice called from atop the stairs and they both gasped as Zandar gazed down at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James could feel his face body go numb and alarms began going off in his head. Something was very wrong.

'Why so quiet, old friend?' Zandar purred as he descended the stairs garbed in full royal Enchancian dress

'Zandar' James managed to choke out 'What's is going on?'

'Isn't it obvious? I'm the acting King of Enchancia. My father taught me that when you see opportunity you seize it, and that's what I've done' he smirked standing next to Seymour who had an uncomfortable expression on his face

'Yes, your father was such a great role model' James said icily 'How did this happen? why am I here?'

'you WILL NOT speak of my father. Thanks to you most of his kingdom thinks he is some kind of monster. As for the how and why that will be addressed soon enough. For right now we need to establish who is in charge here. Cedric and the faeries are to stay where they are, my staff my still see you as their king but I have the power here' Zandar looked at Seymour and the maid sharply then took a deep breath 'I believe we have an appointment to speak with the subjects'

'Sofia, you stay here. I have a bad feeling about this whole ordeal' James whispered to his wife

'No. I'm not going to leave your side. I came here to help. We left our son for this chance' She whispered back and he nodded solemnly infuriating Zandar

'What are you two whispering about? Secrets don't make friends' he growled

'We will see about Cedric and the faeries but Sofia and I will come with you to meet with the people. I agree though, Zandar, Secrets don't make friends. I expect someone to explain what is going on. Now.'

No one in the room had moved, it was as though they were holding their breaths waiting for a bomb to go off. Seymour had something to do with this. His whole spiel about leaving his kingdom to get away from Silas replayed in James's head. He admitted to leaving but did he follow Zandar? The look on his distorted face suggested otherwise but how many of the castle staff had pledged their allegiance to him? The alarms were still blaring in his confused, jumbled brain.

'The people chose me to take the throne, James. They chose me a year ago but Sven wouldn't agree to let me take his place, now he is dead and here I am by popular vote. You and your beautiful wife are here to stand trial in a way. Zandar glanced at Sofia longer than James would have liked. Like father like son.

The thought made him shiver. Sofia no longer had her protection curse but how far would Zandar go to hurt him? His paranoia only grew as they followed him to the dining hall. Did Zandar have Sven assassinated? The nature of his demise was never specified. An elderly man James had never seen sat comfortably at the table in the dining hall. James noted that there was a different table and new curtains surrounding the window. It was as though Zandar, or Sven even, had tried to erase every aspect of his and his father's existence.

'Mr. Trollinger, thank you for meeting with us' Zandar gushed shaking his hand gleefully

'Your majesty, it is always a pleasure to see you. James. Hello' he spoke in a gruff voice not making eye contact with either of them

'James, this is Sid Trollinger. The headmaster of royal prep' Zandar explained taking his place at the head of the table smugly

James nodded politely when he just wanted to scream. He had to keep his composure.

'The rest of the group will be here shortly' Zandar explained

'Are the elders going to be joining us?' Sofia asked meekly causing Zandar to look, again too long, at her

'Yes, Sofia. The elders as well as some villagers. We are to discuss weather or not you and James are fit to return to the throne' his tone softened

'So that's what this is about? I have to prove myself fit for power? Why don't I make this easy for all parties involved. I don't want the throne'

'James-' Sofia started but was cut off

'No, I will have a word with Ty when this is all over with. I was given to understand that I was already king again and had to choose another successor. If the people of Enchancia want another power hungry Tangu royal on the throne then let them have it! I thought I was clear when I banished YOUR FATHER FROM MY KINGDOM THAT I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF YOU HERE' James was standing now beating his hands on the ugly light mahogany table

'Calm down, James. You are by all intents and purposes the rightful king of Enchancia, the people just gave me power until they decide if you should have it back. But for future reference maybe you should have banished the entire kingdom instead of making them mad and allowing them entrance' Zandar winked and motioned for him to sit back down

'So I'm not permitted to leave until this mess is cleaned up?' he asked horrified

'It's your mess James. This whole thing is your fault. Own up to it and face your demons'

He had spent the last three and a half years thinking that he had made the right decisions for the kingdom but he realized he had been stupid and selfish. he knew his world was crumbling around him. If his assessors didn't find him fit would he be sentenced for treason or would they let him go home? Demons was a fitting title for them.

James was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the heavy oak doors being opened for a group of unhappy looking people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone sat around the table throwing side-eyed looks at one another waiting for someone to say something

'It's nice to see you all' Sofia smiled nervously

'Yes, it's good to see you too, Sofia' one of the elders smiled back awkwardly and was met with agreeing murmurs from the others

'How is your mother?' another man chirped politely

'She's fine, she stayed home to care for our son. I told her I would send her best wishes to you all' Sofia

'You have a son?!' one of the members blurted out amazed

'Yes, Embry, he's three and looks just like his father' Sofia took James's hand lovingly

Everyone gawked at the two of them in disbelief

'Enough small talk, I believe we have the kingdom to discuss' Zandar exaggeratedly sighed

'Yes. James. We honestly didn't think you would come back' The man sitting across from him remarked staring at him

'Of course I came back, this was my father's kingdom and mine for a short time' James answered sourly

He was still upset by the realization that he was unable to leave without permission

'We realize that you were released from Enchancia those years ago but I assure you that does not mean that you are welcome here or that we want you as our king. You need to make Cedric break his spell and allow Silas back to rule!'

James didn't look up to see who was yelling at him, he was already planning on having Cedric banish the whole Kingdom of Tangu like Zandar had oh so sweetly advised him.

'And I assure you that will never happen. You all think Silas was such a great and caring ruler? He told me he only wanted this kingdom for our gold. What was to happen once that resource went dry? He would have left you to fend for yourselves! I agree that I was cold and took my anger out on the people of Dunwitty but I care about you and them too much to allow that kind of evil in!' James was livid

He didn't want to rule this kingdom but also didn't want Silas or Zandar on the throne. Whomever took it over would be Enchancian born with good intentions and morals.

'PAUSE' Zandar commanded and the room fell still  
'SOFIA!' James called but his wife was unresponsive 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'

'Calm down, Jamie, it's a harmless spell. We need to have a talk. King to King' Zandar waved him off

'You've been studying wizardry?' James clenched his fists

'Only the basics, you never know when it might...come in handy' Zandar sneered 'The people are insistent on recalling my father to the throne. If you keep telling them the truth like that they may retaliate on you, no one wants to know what goes on behind closed doors they just want to feel safe and my father and I provide them with that security. Speaking of security, and you're going to love this, Sofia has the protection curse flowing through her veins correct?'

James gasped, where was he going with this

'Technically, but the curse was lifted. She is of no use to you'

'Oh on the contrary, she is of great use to me. Your son too. It would be so easy to re-curse them both. My father will need as much protection as possible you know' Zandar cautioned, the sneer never leaving his lips

'You wouldn't dare. Cedric won't help you, he was the one who broke her curse in the first place! What are you getting out of this anyway? your father will sit on the throne and you- what are you supposed to sit back and watch as he tears this kingdom apart?'

'Who says I need that second rate wizard's help? I know the curse by heart and since I have her here all immobile and vulnerable it would be so easy. And as for what i'm gaining, well riches of course and I will be left in charge of Tangu until father dies and then I will rule both kingdoms' He shrugged and began to stand from his chair

'All this hostility and violence for gold and power. Fine, I'll talk to Cedric but leave my family alone you monster' James guarded Sofia's statuesque body

'Money and power are all that matter in this life. watch how you refer to me. Sit. Tell them you give up. RESUME'

'Who are you to tell us about evil? I don't care if you are married and have a kid, you will never be fit to sit on the throne' The room roared to life once again

'You're right' James defended himself with his hands 'I will speak to Cedric about Silas and you can have your King'

All eyes were on him skeptically watching as he retreated out of the room hastily. He wished he could explain what was going on to Sofia but he didn't have any time to spare. How dare Zandar threaten his family like that. Flashes of James's happy life swept through his mind as he made his way to the dungeons. His son running through the yard chasing butterflies, lying with Sofia whispering back and forth the happenings of their day as to not wake Embry. It was all too good to be true but it had been. They were finally free to be who they wanted, to be together without the threat of death or capture.

The dungeon was just as dark and damp as James remembered but the rancid smell of life made him gag

'Cedric? where are you?' he called out into the darkness grabbing a flaming torch from the wall

'Your Majesty? Is that you?' a weak voice called out

'Yes, I've returned but I need you to lift Silas's banishment spell' He answered searching for the wizard

Silence fell over the room

'Cedric?'

'Why? Why would you of all people want him back?' Cedric's voice reappeared and James finally found him

The once admirable wizard was hunched in the corner of his cell and the smell around him was strong. James felt a pang of guilt wash over him

'The people want him back. I can't talk them down'

Cedric laughed and began to cough sickly

'The people. That's rich. The kid, Zandar, has been dabbling in magic he doesn't understand. The whole kingdom is under a love spell of sorts but it's dark, more of an undeniable need spell. Why do you think i'm down here and the fairies are in neverland?'

'Because you helped Sofia and they let me leave'

'No, Majesty. Silas didn't care that you had been released, he would have rather killed you, sure, but you were gone either way. The fairies and I found out what Zandar did for his father and they couldn't chance us telling anyone. If I bring Silas back there is no telling what kind of terror he and his son will reign. He's too naive for the amount of power he possesses but to my knowledge he can not break my spell yet, however it's only a matter of time before he figures out the loop hole to let Silas in himself'

'Cedric, Zandar threatened to re curse Sofia and our son. Isn't there a way to break the need spell before he figures out what's going on?'

'Oh yeah, I can just conjure up a potion here. In prison. With no ingredients or enchantment table' Cedric teased sarcastically

James felt hopeless. Silas couldn't come back but he couldn't bare the thought of Sofia and Embry being bound to him or Zandar.

'I'm sorry to say that If he already has the idea of recursing your family then there's nothing you can do to sway him. Even if Silas is allowed back. They are both obsessed with her curse and her for that matter. Once Silas saw how she cared for you under it, before she knew she was in love with you, he wanted her to do the same for him. Plus he knew their offspring would have the same affliction. They love being loved and will do anything for it'

'Oh no, Sofia!'

James's heart dropped to his stomach as he raced back to the dining hall.

The elders and villagers were gone but Sofia was sitting next to Zandar, staring at him the way she stared at him not hours ago and his biggest fears came to light.

She was gone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The silence woke James and he couldn't see where he was. The realization that he was in the dungeon hit him when the smell of urine and decay enveloped him. His head began to spin trying to remember what happened.

He remembered being in the dining hall, Sofia had looked at him with hollow eyes and the sound of Zandar's malicious laughing rang in his ears

"What have you done?" James demanded, white hot rage was building in his chest

"Don't speak to your king like that, James" Sofia had defended him with malice in her sweet voice

"Sofia, honey, don't let him in. Fight the spell!"

"What spell? How dare you accuse him of using magic, you're just jealous. I don't want you anymore, go back to Perth and leave me alone!" she hissed sitting on Zandar's lap lovingly making James gag

Zandar just stared at him smirking victoriously

"She's mine, James, Unless you comply with my demands and I see my father sitting on the throne" Zandar twirled a strand of sofia's hair nonchalantly

"I spoke to Cedric, he agreed but he can't undo the banishment spell in the dungeons. He needs his books and ingredients" James lied as he tried unsuccessfully to make eye contact with his enchanted wife

"Don't lie to me James, I have eyes and ears all over this castle. You have one day to convince him or I will make sure Sofia and your son never remember you. Any ideals you have of a normal, happy family will be gone forever and you will rot along with Cedric in the dungeons"

Zandar must have knocked him unconscious. How long had he been down there? He only had a day to convince Cedric but how much time was left?

"Cedric!?" James called out into the darkness

"You're awake, what happened?" Cedric called back anxiously

"You were right, Zandar is playing on my weaknesses. If you don't undo the banishment spell and allow Silas back on the throne he will take my family away and leave me here to die"

"Your majesty, forgive me but I can't help but wonder if that might be worth it. Zandar is evil incarnate but if he and Silas are on the throne there will only be misery and suffering. We went through enough of that with you there. Zandar may eventually figure out my counter spell but there's a chance he won't and yes he is a strong wizard but his longing for love is stronger than that for fear. Silas would rather be feared"

"I know my past has defined me and hopefully someday I can prove to you and the kingdom that I've changed but my wife and son have done nothing to deserve slavery. He wants to activate the protection curse in both of them, he could force them to do anything. Once he is here we can deal with them"

"You have been so selfish, James. You took your anger out on innocent villagers and caused me and the faeries to curse you, You fell in love with Sofia and left the Kingdom to an undeserving elder and now you want me to bring a greedy dictator who's son has practically enslaved the entire kingdom back to save your family so you can leave. You wouldn't have to live with the consequences. When I broke Sofia's spell I was sure you were going to die, It was a curtesy to someone on their death bed. You had the chance to reclaim the throne and make things right BUT YOU LEFT!" Cedric's harsh words echoed off the damp walls

James's nails cut into his skin as he balled his hands into fists but he didn't say anything. Cedric was right, he had been selfish but he knew that. He should have stayed, He should have banished everyone from Tangu, He should have made better decisions but he hadn't.

There was a list of excuses James had used to make himself feel better about what he had done and they all made sense in his head. The thought of Sofia and Embry being bonded to Zandar and Silas made them all seem illogical and he just wanted them to be safe

"I can fix this, I swear, you just have to give me another chance. Everything you say is true. I was selfish and self absorbed but I don't care what happens to me. My kingdom and my family need me. Help me help them, bring Silas back"

"If I do you aren't to leave until this mess is cleaned up. I want to believe in you and I will help you as best I can as long as I am not sent to Neverland. Don't make me regret this"

"I won't"

The dungeon door opened and the torches lit blinding James momentarily

"It's about time" Zandar smiled sending chills down James's spine

The bolts on James's and Cedric's cells unlocked and the doors swung open and they both followed him up the stairs to the castle.

"Jamie why don't you join our girl in my bed chamber, don't get any ideas. She's still mine for now" Zandar winked sarcastically and it took all of James's strength not to punch him

"Undo your spell on her, Zandar" James pleaded through clenched teeth

"Not 'till daddy dearest is here. I'm sure he wants to see her"Zandar laughed and shoved Cedric towards his tower

James ran to his old room and found Sofia sitting on the edge of the bed in a sheer pink gown. James's blood boiled as he kneeled in front of her

"Sofia, did he touch you?!" He tried to take her hand but she pulled it away aggressively

"What I do with the king is of no concern to you, Sir" Sofia gasped

"Sir? Sofia, I'm your husband remember?" James took her hand forcefully and made her look him in the eyes

"Husband? You're mistaken, I'm not married. The king is going to marry me and adopt my son" She cocked her head in confusion

"No, Sofia, my name is James. I'm your husband and Embry is my son. Please remember" James buried his head in her lap and began to cry

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed and pushed him away

James wiped the tears from his face and longed to hold her, to wake up from this unending nightmare


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The tension was thick between James and Sofia as they sat opposite each other on the king sized bed. Sofia's normally smiling face was sour and she never took her hopeful eyes off the door. She had been uncomfortable around him in her night gown and changed into a floor length purple dress.

It was painfully apparent that this was not the same curse she had been under before. It was darker, more intense and to be honest it scared James. His beautiful, bubbly, optimistic wife had been reduced to nothing more than a obedient puppy with a need to serve her master. Bile forced it's way to James's throat as he stared at the woman who used to be his and he choked it back

"Did Zandar say when he was coming back?" She inquired nervously not looking at him

"No, he told me to wait here while he went with Cedric. Hon-Sofia, can you tell me why you like him?" he asked gently

Hopefully he could get her to realize she was under a spell and she could break it herself

"I love him and he loves me. He makes me happier than I've ever been and has promised to make me his queen. We are going to rule the kingdom I grew up in together and put it back the way it was when Rolland II was king" There was pride in her voice

James sighed, it was probable best not to push her any further, He didn't want her to hate him. He'd already scared her enough earlier. He was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. Sofia jumped up excitedly but her face fell when she found Mr. Flynn standing there

"King Silas has requested you both in the throne room" Seymour smiled weakly at them

Cedric went through with brining him back. James felt a pang of guilt and terror rush through him. Silas had tried to kill him and Sofia before, what was he going to do now? James grabbed Sofia's hand without thinking and she pulled back disgusted rushing out of the room.

James balled his hands into fists. His wife didn't remember him, she didn't remember that he was her husband, that he was the father of her son, that he used to be king or that Silas tried to kill them. She was going to happily introduce herself to that monster as his son's fiancée.

James had never feared death as much as he did at that moment. Not death by Silas's hand so much as death by his hand and the woman he loved more than anything not caring at all. He trudged to the throne room through the hallways he knew too well. Thoughts of how he could have avoided all of this crashed like waves through his mind.

If he hadn't blamed the kingdom for his fathers death he would have ruled fairly, he could have lived up to expectation and at some point he knew he would have met Sofia. They were meant to be together. The night of his curse she had danced with him, he could have started a courtship and married her, she would have been Queen and Embry would have been the crowned prince. Their lives would be stress free and he would have died an old man with loved ones surrounding his death bed.

But no, he had to go and screw everything up and now he would die alone, forgotten and hated by everyone.

Dry laughter filled the throne room as James walked up to the doors unseen. Sofia was frozen beaming up at Silas who hadn't changed from the last time James saw him. Zandar had his hand on her immobile shoulder but the look on his face was that of rejection.

'Zandar, what on earth have you been doing? The deal was that you get Cedric to undo my banishment and then we find these two, make James turn the kingdom over to me and kill them. What the hell are they doing in my kingdom?" Silas boomed unhappily

"I'm sorry father, Cedric wouldn't listen to me. I thought-" Zandar began but was cut off by his father

"No, you didn't. Your job wasn't to think, you were to enchant the ENTIRE kingdom. That included Cedric, the faeries and James if you had to. You need to fix this and get rid of these pests" Silas retorted waving his hands at James and Sofia

'But, father. Cedric and the faeries are too powerful for my magic, It was more fun to threaten James and I am working on the protection curse for Sofia and her son. For now she is under the same spell the rest of the kingdom is and she doesn't remember who James is but it's a start. I'm going to marry her" Zandar defended himself

"MARRY HER? Zandar, who is she going to want to be with once the protection curse is implemented? I will be the king so it would make more sense if I am the one she marries, that was the plan the last time and it shall be this time as well. Make the corrections to your spell and fetch her and James's brat once you have the curse figured out. Be quick with it. I want to get things on track as soon as possible"

"What makes you think I would hand my kingdom over to you?" James spat walking into the room

"James, what an unexpected pleasure. I had hoped our next meeting would result in your head at my sword again" Silas laughed

"The day is still young, I'm sure. Seems like nothing is going your way today" James smirked

"Eavesdropping? That's not very kingly of you. Then again what is. It's a good thing that isn't a task of yours anymore"

"I am still king of Enchancia. I beat you once, I can do it again"

"You? It wasn't you that beat me, James. Sofia did but she isn't going to get in my way this time. Her beloved will be dead and she will have no choice but to join me or she and that kid will die too. Right before I kill you I will have my son un enchant her so she remembers everything. I want you both to suffer before you die."

Zandar mumbled a spell halfheartedly and Sofia glanced around

"King Silas, It's so good to see you!" she sighed happily

Zandar rolled his eyes

'Yes, it is. I want you accompany James to the dining hall. I will be along shortly" Silas grinned at James evilly

"Must I? I don't care for his company" She groaned annoyed

"Do as you're told" Silas warned sternly

"Yes, your majesty. C'mon, James"

Silas was throwing Sofia not knowing or caring who he was in his face. It was his sick, twisted humor. James was grateful for her ignorance to a point though, if she knew what was going on she would be as terrified as he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

James had to trot behind Sofia to keep up with her pace as they made their way back to the dining hall. She really didn't want to be around him and it broke James's heart. He sat down on a chair in the middle of the table and Sofia sat on the left of the head chair away from him. Her face was blank as she stared out the window in front of her not saying a word, James wrung his hands together. The silence was killing him

"Sofia" He whispered staring at his lap

"What?" She snapped "Nothing. Never mind" He sighed defeated

"No, you wanted to say something so say it" Her tone was ice

"I just wish you could remember me" He looked into her big empty blue eyes

"Remember you? I don't know you and I don't wish to know you!"

"Have you asked yourself why you're here? In the castle? Why the crowned prince and the King of Tangu want you so badly? You're beautiful but there is so much going on that you don't know" He could feel tears rushing to his eyes again but fought them off

"Silas loves me, I thought I was in love with Zandar but he wanted me in... ways I wasn't willing to reciprocate"

James sighed internally, she hadn't slept with him. Thank goodness.

"Do you even remember meeting him Silas or Falling in love with him?"

"I met him at the castle after my father died. He took over after king Rolland II was killed, I-I was here...for some reason..."

"You said before you have a son, do you know who his father is?" James's heart was racing. There may be some hope!

"My son's father?" a momentary glimmer of life shown in her eyes

"Yes, Embry's father. Who is he?" James persisted The oak doors opened revealing Silas

"Oh how lovely, you two are on speaking terms again" he scowled

"Yes, your majesty" Sofia smiled jumping out of her seat to pull his chair out for him

"Thank you, my dear. Now just what is the topic of conversation" Silas implied sourly

"The weather" James replied dryly

"Speak when spoken to, boy. I was speaking to my beloved" he snarled

Sofia shot a quick glance at James. She seemed to know not to bring Embry up.

"We were just making small talk, your majesty" she lied taking her seat

"I want to see Cedric" James demanded changing the subject

"Oh, you will see him soon enough" Silas laughed roughly

"Are you sending him back to the dungeon?" Sofia asked nonchalantly but she looked worried James hoped he was getting through to her

"Yes, I wouldn't want you worrying about your safety as you slept next to me" he winked at James

"Is he dangerous?" she as quizzically

"Very" "Then why did you send me in here alone with him? I don't find him a threat, just unbearably boring" she defended James

"Enough, Sofia' Silas warned and she receded "Now, let's eat shall we?"

As if on cue three servants arrived with trays of food under domes. James watched as Sofia and Silas uncovered theirs and found smoked salmon atop a bed of rice and as he uncovered his a rotten apple and a chunk of moldy cheese stared back at him. James gagged and Sofia put her hand over her mouth

"Something wrong with your dinner, boy?" Silas sneered continuing to casually eat his fish

"What is the meaning of this?" James frowned

"I figured you needed to get used to your new diet. I opted for the royal menu, trust me, it's nicer than my other prisoners get"

Sofia picked at her rice glancing up at him apologetically. James glared at Silas who was still eating. He got up from his chair and walked towards the door

"Where are you going?" Silas asked humorously

"To my room"

He made his way to the dungeon and closed himself in a cell


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"James, come join us!" Sofia beckoned energetically

The sky was clear and the sun shone warmly down on him as he made his way to his wife. She was holding a sleeping Embry while chatting enthusiastically with her mother in the castle gardens.

"Mother, tell James what you told me!"

"Well, after much deliberation Caleb and I have decided to move into the castle with you" Miranda beamed

'It's about time!" James hugged his mother-in-law tightly "I told you, you should have when Sofia and I got married!"

"Oh I know, but you know how Caleb is" Miranda rolled her eyes playfully

"I will start planning for your arrival today" he assured her

"James, can I speak to you for a moment?" his father's voice boomed behind him

"Of course, excuse me ladies" James quickly kissed Sofia and ran his hand over Embry's head gently as not to wake him

"Come back soon, my love" Sofia urged sweetly

Rolland stood tall, as always, he radiated Kingly Essence everywhere he went. James knew he wanted to be just like him when he took the throne.

"James, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. You need to take the throne, everyone knows you're ready"

A cold wind blew around them and the sky grew dark

"I can't, father. No one wants me" James's voice was panicked

"You must help them decide for themselves. This isn't the life I planned for you, for my descendants. Silas and Zandar must be stopped!" Lightning flashed as he spoke

"I don't know what to do! I've been so lost since you died, father...I'm not ready to be king"

"Yes, you are! I am so proud of the man you have become, you can't let fear get in the way of taking what is rightfully yours be it the kingdom or your family. I have faith in you, James"

"I miss you, father"

"And I you, my son. Make things right"

Rolland disappeared and Cedric stood in his place"Let's stop Silas"

James's eyes snapped open and found Silas standing outside his cell

"Wakey, wakey sunshine" he sneered throwing a undesirable pear beside his bed

James's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since he arrived despite being held in the dining hall so often. He reluctantly picked up the soft, sour looking fruit and ate it as fast as he could trying not to vomit

"That's it, eat up. You need your energy. We have planning to do" sarcasm laced his gruff voice

"And what, pray tell, are we planning?"

"My wedding, of course. Seymour is in charge of the little details but you have the most important job of all. You get to help Sofia"

James groaned. Silas was sure he had won but James could use his arrogance against him. Alone time with Sofia meant he could keep trying to bring her memory back. He needed to speak to Cedric.

Silas opened the cell door and half bowed "After you"

James sighed and headed up the stairs "What do you plan of doing with the kingdom if you get put on the throne?" he inquired before they reached the door

"Not if, when. By this time tomorrow I will officially be king of Enchancia" he boasted

"Because of the spell Zandar has everyone under. Do you plan on keeping them spelled forever? Spelling their children? Wouldn't you rather know what they really think about you?" James pried

"They won't be around long enough for that to be a problem, but if you really want to know what they think I can have Zandar un-spell them during the hearing. He can always re-spell them if somehow they don't vote in my favor " Silas shrugged unapologetically

"What do you mean they won't be around long enough?" James asked horrified but he got an idea

"I plan to enslave the entire kingdom, they will be mining gold from the mountains for the rest of their pathetic lives and I will turn Enchancia into New Tangu" Silas smiled as if proud of himself

"Am I to be among them?"

"Oh no, no, no. I have decided that you are going to take Seymour's place as castle steward. For a couple years anyway. Maybe even Sofia's personal butler. I want you to watch your family become mine, day after day of them not remembering you and then at some undisclosed time I will give them back their memory and kill you in front of them"

Silas kept changing his revenge plans, he was stalling. James had time to fix everything but he needed to get his plan into action. Silas led James to the ball room where Sofia was comparing fabric swatches with Seymour

"That will be all Seymour. James will be helping Sofia while you get the invitations ready" Silas waved off an annoyed looking Seymour

"He's going to be helping me plan our wedding? Do you think that's wise, you told me he was dangerous last night" Sofia shot a skeptical glance at James

"Just let me know if he does anything inappropriate. I will have it taken care of. Have fun you two" Silas sneered and left the room

"Well, I guess I should catch you up-" Sofia began showing him a planning book

"Yeah, I'm not helping you plan your wedding" James scoffed

"Why not?" she gasped

"Because you're already married. To me"

James's stomach growled and Sofia looked at him sympathetically

"At least help me with the menu" she whispered "You can have something reasonable to eat"

"Why would you be willing to undermine Silas like that?"

"You seem nice, delusional maybe but that's not a reason to let someone starve" she gave him a weak smile and his Sofia shown through

James agreed following her to the kitchen. After getting his fill of human food he led Sofia to the hallway

"I have to speak to Cedric, do you know where he is?"

"I overheard Silas talking to a guard outside my room last night, they have him heavily guarded in the west wing. You can't seek him out, they will catch you" She warned

"your room? You aren't staying with Silas?" he inquired ecstatically

"Not until we're married" Sofia rolled her eyes "Promise me you won't go looking for him" her eyes anxiously searched his

"Why are you so worried?"

"I-I'm not sure. I've been thinking about Embry's father, I can't remember him and I wouldn't have been with someone unless I was married. I know I wouldn't have. I don't know if what you say is true but I have a bad feeling something is going to happen to you..." she whispered

James knew she was confused and the sooner he talked to Cedric the better. The dream of his father loomed in his head. Rolland had said he was proud of him but James knew he needed to earn it. "I have to find him. The fate of the kingdom and our family is at stake. I have to make everything right.

"Have you sent word to your mother yet?"

Sofia shook her head wearily "No, I should though"

"No, don't, let me. I will get the heart to heart stone. Silas could intercept your letters. I don't need him getting to Miranda and Embry before I have a chance to explain the situation...Hopefully I'm not too late..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Sofia reluctantly agreed to cover for him, James made his way to the treasure room. If everything went the way he expected he would be able to send word to Miranda and have time to seek out Cedric before Silas suspected anything. It didn't take James long to find the enchanted door. He went through the necessary steps to unlock it but nothing happened; his breath caught in his chest. What if Silas had changed the code? Could he do that? Cedric must have helped him! His angry screams echoed off the walls around him when he heard a click. The door opened and, frustrated, he stormed in.

James ignored the massive piles of books and chests of gold and jewels making his way to the glass incased pink heart stone. Gently he took it and held it to his chest

"Miranda, I'm not sure what you've been told but the entire kingdom is under a spell...including Sofia...She doesn't remember me. Please, whatever you do, DON'T let ANYONE take Embry! I'm going to try to fix this. Tell him I love him" he whispered and the stone glowed the same brilliant crimson as it had when Sofia used to talk to her last time.

He re cased the stone and as he turned to leave something caught his eye. The amulet of Avalor sat upon it's stand glowing a bright purple. James stared at it for a moment, he thought they had lost it before they left Enchancia but...there it was. He had half a mind to leave it but something urged him to take it, as though it was talking to him. Maybe it could help them. The first time Sofia wore it, however, it was nothing more than a glorified flashlight.

James's aunt swore it had intense magical qualities, she often spoke of how she could talk to animals and how it projected legendary princesses when she was in need. Everyone thought her mad, of course, but there was definitely something drawing him to it. His hand clutched the hard stone and he saw a vision of Cedric looking out a window, he could see the village and instantly knew what room he was in. His father's room. Leave it to Silas to use it as a prison cell

"I'm coming for you, Cedric" James growled and Cedric looked at him

"Your Majesty?" Cedric called out confused

"You can hear me?" "You have the amulet of Avalor?"

"Yes, I know where you are. We need to get to your workshop"

"Agreed. There are three guards outside my room though, I'm not sure that's going happen" James could hear the strain in the wizard's voice

"I will figure it out. Just think of a way to reverse the spell. I have the beginnings of a plan" Cedric disappeared and James was back in the treasure room.

He pocketed the amulet, it was definitely going to come in handy. He locked the door and looked around for the tunnel that led to the west wing. It had been years since he explored under the castle but he was certain he knew the way. The tunnel he chose exited through a portrait of his great grandfather directly across from the room Cedric was being held but there were no guards in sight. He cautiously opened the door and as soon as Cedric saw him they rushed to his tower

"Where are the guards?" James panted out of breath from running so much

"I'm not sure. There was yelling and then it went quiet. Something must be going on so we need to act quickly. I was waiting for you, what was your plan?"

"Silas plans to have Zandar reverse his spell on everyone for the hearing in the morning, we need to make sure he can't put it back. I don't care if they still want him as their king but Sofia and-"

"Yeah yeah, I know the rest. You are something of a broken record, your majesty. Do you have the amulet?" Cedric gathered some ingredients and his spell book quickly

"Yes" James removed it from his pocket and handed it to the impatient wizard

"We need to strip Zandar of his magic...in less than twenty four hours...this will help amplify my powers but It would be easier to kill him or trap him at the very least. The Kingdom will no doubt have their way with Silas. He already told them he is going to enslave them in his gold mines"

"That's horrible. He really is an arrogant son of a-"

"James we don't have time for you to rant right now, please focus. Now do we kill or trap Zandar?" Cedric snapped his fingers in front of his face

James couldn't help but entertain the thought of killing him, he did make James think Sofia had slept with him but his morals took over. If he went along with killing him the kingdom would just think he was back to his old self

"Trap him and find a way to strip him of his powers"

"OK, I think I have everything for a containment spell. He won't be able to use his powers when he is in the barrier. I will immediately put up another barrier around Enchancia so no one can enter. We will figure up the details later. I need to get back to my room. I will meet you at the hearing tomorrow " Cedric grabbed a wand and waved it over himself. A cloud of smoke engulfed his body and he was gone.

James snuck back through the castle alarmed at how quiet the halls were. When he arrived back in the ball room he found Silas surrounded by all of the guards

"What's going on?" James asked and everyone looked at him

"Where have you been?" Silas roared grabbing James by his throat

"I was wandering around the castle, I couldn't bear helping Sofia plan your wedding" James choked out Silas threw him to the ground

"We've been looking for you everywhere, boy. When I give you an order you follow it!"

Sofia peeked out from behind Silas and mouthed "Sorry" to him

Silas must not have believed whatever she told him. Oh well, his plan was still in action

"Take him back to his cell. He needs his beauty sleep for tomorrow" Silas waved his hand and two big guards grabbed his arms

"I can walk, you know. I'm not resisting" James rolled his eyes as he was carried off

The smell of life was still strong but somehow it comforted him. He could think in peace here and he needed to gather his thoughts for the following day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

James paced in his cell. He didn't know what time it was but he couldn't sleep, the anxiety of the hearing was overwhelming. There were so many things that could go wrong. No matter how hard he tried to be positive he couldn't escape the irritating voices in his head

"James?" Sofia's small voice snapped him out of his thoughts

"Sofia, what are you doing here?" his voice full of panic If Silas found her down here there was no telling what he would do

"I asked Silas if I could visit you, I snuck you some food" she offered handing him a slice of cheese, bread and some salted meat He took it graciously

"This brings back memories" James grinned taking a bite of the meat Sofia's face fell

"I wish I could remember what you do..." she whispered softly

"So you believe me?" he almost choked swallowing

"I want to. None of this makes sense...I don't know who Embry's father is, Silas knows nothing about me and doesn't seem to want to. Why am I even marrying him if not for some kind of a spell? He told me he is going to force the villagers to mine gold in the mountains and I'm not upset...I should be, right?"

"It's ok, I'm going to fix everything. Cedric and I have a plan. Don't worry" He took her hand in his through the bars

"What sort of plan?" she persisted and James had a horrible feeling that this was a trap

"I can't say much, he might be able to hear me. Just trust that after this is all done you will understand and we will be together again" Sofia pulled her hand back slowly and nodded sadly

"I'm sorry, he sent me here for information. You need to be careful tomorrow" she whispered and turned to run Cedric appeared in the hallway blocking her exit. He grabbed her shoulders and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream

"What are you doing?!" James called out in panic

"Quiet, my king" Cedric put up his free hand gently "Your majesty, If you scream the guards will come, I need to talk to you" he explained and let go of her Sofia backed up against the wall; her big eyes full of fear

"Why did you call me 'your majesty'? What do you want?" She demanded cautiously

"You are the queen, wife of king James who is in that cell" Cedric pointed towards James without looking at him "You need to believe that nothing you know is real, you have been put under a strong forgetful spell but I can reverse it with your help"

"I-I'm so confused...I want to believe something is wrong but I feel so certain it's not" She put her head in her hands

"That's good, a start at least. Maybe it's enough for me to help you" Cedric smiled weakly at Sofia and she just stared at him helplessly "tenere" he waved his wand over her head and a light yellow mist circled her head

James stared patiently as the mist circled around her faster and faster until it dissipated. Sofia blinked as though collecting her thoughts and her eyes fell on James

"James!" she ran to the bars and grabbed his hands "I remember everything, my love! I'm so sorry!" James kissed her hands and sighed heavily

"Don't be. It wasn't really you" He looked into her now warm, loving eyes and kissed her lips through the bars.

Cedric cleared his throat and Sofia ran to him engulfing the tall wizard in a tight hug which he reciprocated by patting her on the back

"Thank you, Cedric. Does this mean I'm free of Silas?" she let go of him and rejoined her husband

"Unfortunately the need spell is still active. Zandar will have to reverse that, which is what we are planning on for tomorrow. We are going to put an end to them both"

"Should we be talking about the plan here? Can't Silas hear us?" James asked worried that their plan would be thwarted

"No worries, I sealed the dungeon" he shrugged "Sofia, you are going to need to pretend you still don't remember James for everything to go as planned"

"Just until the hearing? I can do that, I will go to my room. Silas won't bother me" "OK, I need to get back. I have the spells ready. God it's good to have my wand back" he smiled and vanished in smoke once again

"James, I can't believe he made me forget you and was trying to marry me" she shuddered "Silas is more of a monster than we thought. He plans to enslave the entire kingdom and make a 'New Tangu'"

"Yeah, he was boasting about it yesterday. As soon as Zandar reverses his spell on the kingdom at the hearing Cedric is going to contain him so he can't use his powers to reinstate it. You and everyone else will be free of the need spell and we will take back our kingdom"

"You want to stay here and rule?" Sofia gasped shocked

"I owe it to my father's people. Maybe one day they will be our people but I am confident we will be safe here with Cedric's banishment spell and his help in the future. I want to be a good king like father was"

"If you are ready then I will stand behind you. Always. I love you." Sofia promised wholeheartedly

"I love you too, Sofia. You need to go to bed, we can't have Silas getting suspicious" Sofia nodded, kissed him again and rushed back out to the castle.

James fell into a restless sleep thinking again of everything that could go wrong. If Cedric somehow couldn't make it to the hearing or if Silas found out Sofia's spell had been broken. He needed Silas trusting and arrogant for him to allow Zandar to undo the spell. Finally darkness washed over his dreaming and before he knew it, it was time.

"Jamie, boy! Today's the big day!" Silas's booming voice sang James groaned as Silas opened the cell door and slowly walked out "We need to get ready, boy! Let's go talk to Madame whats-her-name to get our clothes" he instructed

James mechanically did as he was told, He remembered where the tailor's room was and his head snapped towards Silas as they entered. In the middle of the room was a mannequin dressed in his father's royal dress

"What is the meaning of this?" James roared at the old woman who was snickering

"Those are for me, boy. Is that a problem?" he asked faking innocence

"Um, yes. it is. I will not let you wear my father's clothes!"

James was on the verge of tearing Silas's throat out but he needed to remain calm. he started chanting 'stick to the plan' in head and took a deep breath

"Try and stop me" Silas hissed and began changing The tailor woman brought James an armful of clothes and threw them at him. James inspected them and found they were what prisoners wore to a hanging. His face went white and he stared at Silas

"Trying to tell me something?' James tried his best to laugh but his throat was dry

"Long live the king" Silas stared at himself in the mirror


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Silas made a point to embarrass James as they made their way outside. Sofia was beautifully dressed as a queen beside Silas who was dressed like James's father and he was in dingy white rags. His hands were bound with musty smelling ropes, all of the servants and guests from Tangu sneered and laughed at him as he passed. James caught Sofia looking back at him sympathetically but he shook his head cautioning her not to give away that her spell was broken, If Silas was to find out that she remembered him it could ruin their plan.

When they finally reached their destination James thought he was going to explode. It was bad enough that he was being treated as a prisoner and having his life threatened but he was to be transported to the village in a jailer wagon.

"Is this really necessary?" Sofia gasped horrified Silas looked at her wearily

"Are you questioning my decision?" He barked furiously

"No...my love...I just can't imagine why you would want to ride to our village on a jail wagon. Shouldn't we have a golden carriage?" She caught herself admirably

"Anything for you my Queen. SEYMOUR!" Silas called and the little man sauntered towards them

"Yes, your majesty?" He asked meekly

"You are going to transport the prisoner, my fiancée and I shall ride ahead"

"Yes, your majesty" Seymour bowed and glanced at James briefly Silas took James by the rope and all but threw him inside the barred box

"I would say good luck but we both know luck has nothing to do with it. I am almost sad to see you go, our time together has been amusing. by the way, don't worry, I will be there to comfort Sofia and your brat after they watch you die" he whispered in James's ear. His hot breath on James's skin made him shiver.

"Where is Embry?" James yelled "WHERE IS MY SON?!" Silas smiled showing all of his yellowed teeth

"MY son is waiting for us in the village with Sofia's mother. You will get your chance to say goodbye as long as you are a good boy" he said as though addressing an animal

That's how James felt, like an untrained dog being put down for destroying a couch. There was nothing more he could do, his life and the posterity of his family rested in Cedric's hands now.

The wagon jerked forward launching James into the bars. He was humiliated and terrified, his stomach did flips the closer they got to the village. The breeze coming through to him was warm and he took deep breaths to calm his shot nerves, he watched the trees as they passed overhead casting shadows onto the road. James couldn't stand the thought of dying. He would never play with Embry again, never kiss Sofia again, They wouldn't get up at dawn to watch the sunrise again, he wouldn't be there to watch Embry grow up, he wouldn't have the chance to give Sofia the daughter she had always wanted. Instead Silas would be there to make their lives miserable. They would be forced to enslave the village until there was no village and they would end up in the gold mines themselves. Silas would probably demand Sofia bare his son and refer to Embry as 'her son' who knew how that boy would turn out.

Silas would tell him all kinds of lies about James, how much of a monster he was and how he never wanted him. James had to be there to raise him, to make him feel safe and loved as he was. He would have a mother to confide in unlike James did so even if something happened to James Embry would turn out to be a good king, a wise king. The village came into view and James stood with his head held high. He had to show his son that he can overcome anything no matter how bad the situation.

The villagers lined the road yelling profanity at him and throwing rocks. James dodged their projectiles skillfully to their dismay. Everyone gathered around the town square where the gallows was set up. A man dressed in black with a black hood stood like a statue, waiting like a hunter for it's prey. All eyes were on James as he was released from his box, they were still cursing at him as he was walked to the platform. Silas and Sofia were seated to the side, Embry was on Sofia's lap and Zandar was standing behind his father. His face was unreadable but James could see the annoyance in his eyes. It must have been irritating to be relived of his duties and then brought back for his magic. Silas used everyone, even his own son.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please quiet down" The head village elder boomed as he stepped up beside James and everyone did as they were told

Zandar put his hand up and James saw his mouth move. The villagers all looked around confused. He undid his spell as Silas had promised

"We are gathered today to witness the trial of King James, anyone who wants him to stay on the throne please step foreword" James looked anxiously for Cedric but there was no sign of him. His heart began to race. Ty, Miranda and the rest of the resistance came foreword along with a handful of other villagers.

"We vote he stays and Silas goes back to Tangu" Ty proclaimed confidently "You shouldn't be wearing King Rolland II's clothes!" he pointed heatedly at Silas A few of the villagers who hadn't moved came to the front when they saw Ty vouching for him. After a few minuets all but ten or so villagers were standing by Ty murmuring to each other and pointing at Silas accusingly.

"We need to address the crimes for which the king has been accused" The elder boomed pulling out a scroll "Gross misuse of power, neglecting the kingdom of Enchancia and abandoning your post as King of Enchancia. How does the accused plead?"

"Guilty" James hung his head slightly "Guilty on all accounts, I am so sorry for how I treated you all but I promise if you allow me to resume being your King I will do my best for you. I will make you and my father proud. Everything that has happened has been a result of my selfishness but I have changed. Please give me a chance to prove it to you" he pleaded

The last few stragglers moved to the front with the resistance, smiles graced their faces and James was full of relief. Cedric was still nowhere to be found and Zandar was in the process of re spelling them all. Suddenly a purple mist covered the crowd and James blinding him.

"Potestas, potestatis. firma tua. Ut potens sit tui. Potestas, potestatis. Manus tua" Cedric's voice chanted

Screams of the village people pierced the air and Silas was yelling over everyone

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" "FATHER!" James heard Zandar call out

"Orbis clamorem meum ultra quaeritur, an noceat mihi, sic fiat" Cedric chanted again The mist cleared and Cedric was standing next to James beside a stone statue of Zandar

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Silas roared charging at them but Cedric put his hand up and he froze

"Good people of Dunwitty, this man has wronged you all" He pointed at Silas "He had his son cast a spell on you all to hate James and make him king. He planned to enslave you in the gold mines until you no longer existed and make Enchancia a New Tangu. He in prisoned King James, kidnapped Queen Sofia and erased her memories. He never cared about you, if you want to charge with anyone for being selfish it's him. Not James"

The villagers began protesting Silas and started running to his frozen body. Ty climbed up on the platform beside James and put his hand on his shoulder

"Brothers and Sisters, Stop! Yes, James has wronged us but I have faith he has changed. Silas, however, used magic to make us docile and kill ourselves for his financial gain. We need to put him and Zandar on trial!"

Sofia joined her husband and Embry happily launched himself into James's arms. James held them both close as Ty instructed Cedric to reanimate Silas and Zandar. Cedric reluctantly did so and they were contained by some of the villagers

"Silas, you are hear by charged with attempted murder, kidnapping and gross misuse of power. How do you plead?" Ty boomed Silas was furiously thrashing around trying to get free

"You have NO RIGHT! I AM THE KING!" He yelled glaring at everyone

"You are not our king!" A villager proclaimed and was greeted with other agreeing voices

"How do you plead?" Ty asked again

"If I plead guilty I will be hanged, correct?" he asked sarcastically

"Correct" the village elder answered him from beside the gallows

"Just let me go home, I won't step foot in Enchancia again. I swear" Silas pleaded for his life

"You will not resume being king in any land. If nothing else you will rot in the same dungeon you held our king. What do you choose, Silas? Quick or slow death?" Ty bargained

"Father! You can't do this to him!" Zandar screamed

"Quiet, prince, We will get to you" Cedric warned icily Zandar gaped at him horrified

"I plead...Guilty" Silas sighed defeated James watched solemnly as he held his family. Miranda had joined them and she was clutching his and Sofia's hands.

Part of him wanted to spare Silas's life but the darker parts of his brain and his heart were glad to see him go. He had caused so much pain and heartbreak, but if not for what he had done James wouldn't have Sofia or Embry. He chuckled dryly thinking that he owed it to Silas but at the same time Silas had tried to take his family and his life away from him. Silas was a pathetic, selfish dictator. He deserved what was coming to him.

"So be it" Ty pulled Silas towards the noose Zandar was screaming and the villagers were cheering.

This would have been him if not for the people who believed in him. The hunter placed a black bag over Silas's head and placed the noose tightly around his neck

"Do you have any last words?" The village elder asked sternly There was silence for a moment but Silas lifted up his head to the crowd and said "I regret nothing"

The sound of the hatch opening made James flinch and the faint 'snap' made him queasy. The crowd roared with glee and Zandar was on his knees sobbing.

He lost his father. At one point James and Zandar had been best friends, they did everything together. They would alternate spending the night at each other's castles, driving their parents crazy. Both of them had lost their mothers at a young age and now they were both orphans. James's heart ached for his old friend. It wasn't all his fault for what had happened. He wanted to please his psychotic father.

"Zandar, come stand here" Ty demanded pulling the boy up by his arm "You are charged with gross misuse of magic, conspiring against the throne and conspiring against the kingdom of Dunwitty. How do you plead?"

"Please don't kill me" he begged still sobbing

"The punishment must fit the crime, Zandar. How do you plead?" Ty asked again

'WAIT!" James put up his hands Once again every eye was on him

"What is it, your majesty?" The village elder inquired

"I can't allow you to sentence him to death" James began "Cedric stripped him of his powers, he will never be able to use magic again. His father compelled him to learn it in the first place, I can't believe he meant for any of this to happen. I suggest we allow him to take his father's throne and banish him along with the rest of the kingdom like I should have done last time"

Voices waved over each other and Ty stared at him softly. James wasn't completely convinced of his words but he wanted to hope he was right, that they were both children of circumstance.

"Zandar, is what James says true?" Ty asked slowly Zandar smiled at James weakly

"No. I began practicing magic without telling my father until I was well educated. We had been planning this for sometime, to answer your question yes. I did mean for all of this to happen. I wanted to take everything from you" he admitted spitefully

"Why? if not for your father then why would you want to bring me such misery? we were best friends" James whispered sadly

"EXACTLY!" he shouted "we were best friends and you ABANDONED ME! you knew how abusive my father was and you left me alone! I would have helped you after your father died but you never gave me the chance! I wanted you to lose EVERYTHING!" tears rolled down his enraged face James took a breath and nodded.

He understood where he was coming from. He would have felt the same way.

"Set him free. Zandar I'm sorry, I was selfish and uncaring. I know I can never make up for my actions but I would like to try" James continued and Zandar's face softened a little as he was released "Maybe someday we can forgive each other but for now I'm afraid I have to send you back to your kingdom. Cedric" he motioned for Cedric to go through with their plan. Zandar disappeared along with the guests from Tangu


End file.
